


【叉泽】Booty Music

by FarewellBanYan



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarewellBanYan/pseuds/FarewellBanYan





	【叉泽】Booty Music

傍晚。  
“宝贝……”突如其来的声音打破了一片黑暗，朗姆洛将泽莫逼到墙角，拥对方入怀，附身靠近他的耳边低声说道，“我想要了，怎么办？”  
朗姆洛有些难耐于泽莫沉默的几秒，对方措不及防伸手拽过朗姆洛的领带，主动覆上了对方的唇。两人似乎有着天然的契合感，而朗姆洛也很快掌握了主动权，初始不过细细品味表面的柔软，在对方因这个吻坠入温柔乡后大胆深入，泽莫配合着朗姆洛的挑逗微微启齿，腻腻歪歪地彼此交换着空气津液和彼此。泽莫不禁发出了一声甜腻的呻吟。  
两人很快就依偎在一起。快速褪下了碍事的意料，这才算是赤裸相对。朗姆洛的下身已经有了抬头的趋势，泽莫坏笑着蹲下，含住了他的欲望。他的口活意外地好，缓慢却毫无章节地舔舐着，舌尖细细服务到了每一寸，唾液打湿了前端，将温暖包裹在他的性器。偏偏朗姆洛就吃这一套，低声咒骂了一句，急不可待地抓着泽莫的头发狠狠地靠近自己，一下一下在口中抽插着。泽莫早已被嗓子的刺痛刺激得泪眼朦胧，但执着地没有松口，直到朗姆洛终于忍不住发泄在他的口中，发出一声长长的喟叹。泽莫乖巧地尽数吞下，乳白色的精液从泽莫的嘴角缓缓流动，看起来分外色情。  
他大口大口地喘息着，朗姆洛安抚地吻了吻他的脸，拦腰抱起把泽莫温柔地放在床上，而对方直勾勾地盯着他，眼神中带着一丝狡黠，“C'mon，daddy，你的小野猫已经为你准备好了。”  
“你可不许后悔。”朗姆洛把泽莫翻了个身，把他的腿微微分开，还贴心的将一个枕头垫在腰下。整套动作行云流水一气呵成，像是练习了很多遍一样。“看来你也不是什么正人君子。”泽莫咧嘴嘲讽。朗姆洛没有回答，揉捏着对方的臀瓣，将手指探到后穴，却惊讶地发现已经清理好了。“你也是。”他回敬道。  
伸手在床头柜的小抽屉里拿出一管未开封的润滑剂，打开淋在手指上。泽莫的后穴进入地很顺畅，朗姆洛想到他不久前在浴室面红耳赤地开拓自己的场景暗自发笑。  
“唔嗯…daddy…”后穴进入异物的感觉有些奇怪，润滑剂的冰凉好像被填满又彰显了一份空虚，本能地收缩着，朗姆洛拍着他的臀部让他放松。  
草草地清理了一下结束了动作。朗姆洛扶着自己的下体对准泽莫的后穴快速进入。泽莫发出了一声尖叫，朗姆洛很惊讶他居然能发出如此甜腻的声音。下身不忘继续工作着，初始浅浅戳刺，泽莫下意识去迎合朗姆洛的身体。  
“真是个从欲求不满的婊子。”朗姆洛满意地看着对方的耳尖变得通红，加快了身下的速度，退至大半又进入更深，前后冲撞着对方的后穴，啪叽啪叽的水声又给整个环境增添情欲的气氛。“Yes, daddy, yes…”泽莫毫不克制地大声呻吟着，双手死死抓住身下的枕头。  
“摸摸…摸摸前面…”朗姆洛配合地伸到前面抚慰着他挺立的下体，前后夹击的刺激使泽莫不能完整地说出一个词，嘴里的呻吟也是断断续续的。朗姆洛掰过泽莫的头部跟他接吻，舔舐他泛红的唇瓣。  
“唔…啊…”两人是在接吻中同时发泄出来的。朗姆洛的手上满是泽莫发泄后的杰作，而他的杰作从泽莫身体流出。两人大口喘着气，在等待度过不应期时又来了一个粘稠的吻。  
落地窗外照来的灯光吸引了两人的注意力。已经到了夜晚，五彩斑斓的霓虹灯闪烁着照亮了黑暗，大部分人已经归家享受亲情的温暖，也有一些人徘徊在街头流连。  
“daddy…还要…”泽莫故作出楚楚可怜地模样，朗姆洛低头吻了吻对方的额头把他抱了起来走近阳台。“唔…”朗姆洛堵住泽莫未出口的话语把他按到窗户上。泽莫双腿打开的样子分外淫荡，后穴收缩着好像在邀请朗姆洛的到来。嘴里还说着抗拒的话语，“别…别在这里，会有人看到的…啊！”朗姆洛狠狠地贯穿来得措不及防，泽莫很快就被一下下凶猛而精准的戳刺逼得说不清话。  
身体大半悬空着让泽莫的双腿不知何时缠到了朗姆洛的腰间，后背紧靠着冰凉的玻璃和前方的灼热形成鲜明对比。窗外泛着的灯光染红了朗姆洛的脸颊，泽莫知道楼下只要有人向上看就会发现这个情事，紧张弥漫了他的心间。  
朗姆洛的感受到了他的分心，惩罚地加快了速度。“啊…太深了…轻…轻点…”“轻点能满足你吗，嗯?”一下一下地顶弄像扑面而来的浪潮让泽莫呻吟连连。某次深入后声音突然变了个调。  
“呃…啊…”朗姆洛精准地捕捉到这一细节，开始专注于凸起的那一点大力顶弄着，泽莫的嗓音愈发甜腻，刺激得后穴收缩，也让埋在他身体里的朗姆洛不好受。  
“daddy…我要射了…”滚烫的精液喷洒在朗姆洛的小腹、大腿和手臂上，泽莫瘫软在朗姆洛的怀里。朗姆洛低吼了一声快速抽插几下也发泄在了泽莫的身体里。  
“我困了，今天就到这里吧。”泽莫闷声说道，双手搂着朗姆洛的脖子，将脸埋在他的劲间，把自己的全部重量压在了对方身上。“好。”朗姆洛配合地抱着他的腰，腾出一只手将窗帘拉上，向世界遮盖上两人赤身裸体的模样。他将全部温柔送给了自己的心上人，吻了吻泽莫的发顶，抱他去浴室清洗。  
长夜漫漫。


End file.
